The present invention relates to a system comprising providing means for providing data to a user.
It is known from the prior art to present a large number of data on a display of a computer such as economical data, technical data etc. The data may be arranged in a table comprising a number of columns as well as a number of lines.
Frequently such tables or any other arrays of data contain data as well as a lot of information related to different aspects of the data so that it might be difficult to maintain an overview and to make a quick assessment of the data, especially in case of a high number of data. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/202,882 named “system comprising providing means for providing data to a user” provides a solution to enable such quick assessment.
Even if a quick assessment of the data on the screen is possible, the information is only displayed on the screen and the impact of the quality of the data to the user may be limited. Against this background it would be desirable to provide a system allowing an operator to experience the quality of the data in a more intense and innovative way.